


Hart and Soul

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Power Bottom Eggsy, Pushy Bottoms, Short & Sweet, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have been together for a while now, but Harry is still more shy than he would like to be when it comes to intimacy.  Eggsy is more than happy to take the lead though, and Harry is certainly in good hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to [Sheledriia](http://sheledriia.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr who desperately wanted some more shy Harry, [Liz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily) who agreed completely, and [LadyPace](http://ladypace.tumblr.com/) who made the [original post](http://fangirlscout.tumblr.com/post/113495950635/sheledriia-fangirlscout-ladypace-my-favorite#notes) that sparked the idea.

Eggsy and Harry slid into the back of a cab outside the tailor’s shop after a long day of research and preparation for an upcoming mission.  Harry cleared his throat a little as Eggsy sidled up close to him, thighs touching, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry still wasn’t exactly comfortable with all this - the physical closeness, affection, particularly in front of other people.

Harry was unfortunately a product of his time and he knew it.  He was still unlearning decades of internalized homophobia that often made fear his first reaction to public displays of affection, no matter how innocuous.  He was trying though.  Trying for Eggsy  _ and _ for himself, but he still needed to take things slow sometimes.  Luckily Eggsy was more wonderful than Harry could have ever anticipated and gave him all the time he needed.

He felt Eggsy shift next to him, then his warm breath on his ear.  “God, I can’t wait to get you home,” Eggsy whispered, making Harry shiver.  There was no way the cabbie had heard, but he felt a hot blush creep up under his collar all the same.  Harry was far from shy, but this,  _ this _ of all things turned him into a perfect facsimile of an awkward teenager.  His body resolutely refused to listen to reason on the subject.  

He knew Eggsy must be smirking to himself because he always did when he said or did something he knew would put Harry on the edge between aroused and embarrassed beyond belief.  Although Eggsy certainly respected Harry’s need for time, it didn’t mean he didn’t push gently at Harry’s boundaries sometimes.  Taking his hand in public, wrapping an arm around his waist - little things that still put Harry more on edge than he would like to be.

When the cab rolled to a stop outside Harry’s home (their home, now), he paid and followed Eggsy inside.  The door was barely closed behind them when Eggsy was pulling Harry down into a fierce kiss by his tie.  “I want you,” Eggsy panted against his mouth and Harry could only let out an undignified whine.  

“You look so good in this suit,”  Eggsy went on, smoothing his hands over the lapels, slipping them underneath his jacket to brush down over his shirt.  “It’s my fav’rit.”

“I-I know,”  Harry stuttered, then blushed deeper.  Why couldn’t he just control himself?  He was twice Eggsy’s age, yet half as confident when it came to sex.  It seemed to delight Eggsy endlessly though, and he gave Harry a wicked smile.

“You look even better outta it though.  Come on, Harry, take me to bed.”

Harry swallowed hard and took Eggsy’s hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom where they stripped each other in between heated kisses.  Soon they were pressed naked together, Eggsy’s hands wandering all over Harry’s body, completely without compunction.  Eggsy felt so free to enjoy Harry’s body - to touch and kiss and lick wherever he wanted - and of course Harry welcomed it, he just wished he felt more comfortable to do the same.

Instead his touches were light, hesitant, preferring to just hold on to Eggsy’s waist to keep him close.  Sometimes Eggsy would take his hands and place them where he wanted Harry to touch him, encouraging him to feel and explore. Harry loved Eggsy’s body, young and gorgeous as he was, but of course that wasn’t even a quarter of why he was head over heels for the boy.

“Want you to fuck me,”  Eggsy murmured, leading them over to the bed until they tumbled into it.  Eggsy reached over to the nightstand for the lube and moved to pass it to Harry, who was kneeling between his spread legs.

Harry cleared his throat, felt his face and chest flush bright before he had even said what he wanted.  “I w-would like to, umm …  _ watch _ … you,” He said haltingly, knowing that his nerves were unfounded, but unable to settle them down.  

“I love it when ya ask for what you want,” Eggsy grinned up at him, opening the lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers.  Harry took a quivering breath as he watched Eggsy cant his hips up, spreading his legs wider as he pressed his slippery fingers to himself.  

Harry let his hands rest on Eggsy’s knees and just watched.  He loved to watch Eggsy touch himself, get himself off - it was so lovely to see his face contort in pleasure and the way he twitched and squirmed. 

Eggsy groaned as he slipped a single digit into himself, his eyes sliding shut as he arched up into it.  Harry’s breath caught and Eggsy pried one eye open to look at him, biting his lip in the way that Harry liked so much and moaning again.  It was clear to Harry then that Eggsy was putting on a bit of a show for him, not that he minded in the least. 

Harry watched rapt as Eggsy pushed and twisted that finger inside of himself, soon adding a second, and eventually a third.  Eggsy rocked against his fingers, letting out huffed moans and little whines as Harry just stared at his pink arsehole, stretching to accomodate them.  It was so gorgeous.   _ He _ was so gorgeous, and Harry couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man on earth that Eggsy was so thoroughly  _ his _ .  Of course, the sentiment was entirely mutual.  Harry would do anything for Eggsy - absolutely anything he asked.

“I, mmm, I’m ready for ya,”  Eggsy said, pulling his fingers from himself and wrapping them immediately around Harry’s stiff cock.

“Ahh!” Harry cried out in surprise, overbalancing a little, but managing to catch himself with a hand on either side of Eggsy’s chest.  Eggsy smiled up at him, giving Harry’s cock a few slow tugs, spreading the slick clinging to his warm, wet fingers onto Harry. 

“And you’ve been ready for me since we got home,”  Eggsy grinned. 

Eggsy hooked his legs around Harry’s hips, grabbing his shoulders and toppling them over on the bed.  It was a controlled fall, and Harry ended up flat on his back, head on the pillows with Eggsy straddling his waist.  “God, I want you inside me,” Eggsy said, reaching back to steady Harry’s cock as he positioned himself above it.  “I think about you fuckin’ me all the time.  Did’ya know that, Harry?  Know how much I want you inside me all the fuckin’ time?”  Eggsy sunk himself down slowly on Harry’s cock.

Harry groaned, feeling the slippery tightness of Eggsy’s hole envelop him.  The rippling heat of it, and the breathy, satisfied sigh that Eggsy gave when he was fully seated were nearly as overwhelming as the stream of praise and, often, utter filth that fell from his mouth whenever they were intimate.  Harry doubted Eggsy could be quiet even if he wanted to, and Harry adored it, was thoroughly heartened and aroused by it. 

“Fuck, that’s good,”  Eggsy drawled, shifting on top of Harry and steadying a hand on his chest, smoothing his fingers through Harry’s chest hair.  Harry just pressed his head back into the pillows and reached up to wrap his hands around Eggsy’s hips in silent agreement. 

Eggsy just looked at him for a moment, his eyes dark, cheeks flushed, his lips red and open, breathing a little hard - he looked wanton.  Then, then, Eggsy rolled his hips and Harry couldn’t stop the choked noise that left his throat as pleasure shot through him, sharp and sweet. 

“You feel so good inside me.  So, unh, thick.  Makes me feel so full,”  Eggsy rambled, continuing the slow roll of his hips, grinding down against Harry, who could only stare up at him, fingers digging hard into the firm flesh of Eggsy’s hips. 

Harry started to thrust his hips up shallowly into Eggsy, and groaned at the feeling of it.  “Fuck,”  Eggsy said, drawing the curse out into a moan.  “That’s it.  Just like that.  God, Harry.”  Eggsy started to move himself up and down on Harry’s cock, slowly at first, his thigh muscles flexing, then picking up the pace until he was nearly bouncing.  Harry met his thrusts, finding their rhythm together quickly, easily.

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, to watch as Eggsy’s breathing went rough, chest heaving with it, and his skin started to glisten with sweat. Eggsy caught him staring and grinned that incandescent grin of his.  “You like it like this, don’tcha?  Like it when I ride ya so you can stare.  Not very gentlemanly though, is it?  Makin’ me do all the work just so you can get an eyeful.”

Harry whimpered, aware of how needy he sounded, but he couldn’t help it with Eggsy driving himself down on his cock again and again, and his voice filling his ears between the slap of skin on skin.  There was no barb behind the gentle teasing, and Harry knew that Eggsy loved when Harry’s attention was solely on him, sometimes no matter how he got it.  

“Don’t worry.  You look pretty fuckin’ incredible from here too.  And, ahh, you  _ feel _ even better,”  Eggsy moaned, running his hands over Harry’s chest and stomach before he arched himself back a little.  He supported himself with one hand down on the bed beside Harry’s thigh.  Harry took in a stuttering breath, the new angle making Eggsy’s arse seem even tighter, and when Eggsy started to move, Harry saw stars.

“O-oh,” Harry gasped, slipping his hands off Eggsy’s hips to grip his thighs, feeling the taut muscles tense and twitch beneath his fingers.

“Wanna make you come.  Wanna feel it inside me,”  Eggsy panted, and the words shot straight through Harry.  “Tell me what ya need, Harry.  Tell me how ya want it.”

Harry’s mind was reeling, slightly overcome with how wonderful he was feeling and how Eggsy always managed to increase the intensity of everything with the things he said.  “J-just, ohh, just like this,” Harry managed to grit out.

“Touch me, Harry.”  Eggsy said, more whine in his voice than he would probably ever admit to.  Their roles reversed so completely when it came to intimacy - with Harry requiring praise and encouragement, occasionally even guidance when his lack of practical experience became apparent, and Eggsy as endlessly confident, sure of himself and usually just as sure of what Harry wanted, even if he struggled sometimes to ask for it.

Harry wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with the movement of Eggsy’s hips, while Eggsy moaned shamelessly, his brows knitting together.  “That’s so good,” Eggsy said, struggling to keep his rhythm.  “Fuck, I can’t … your  _ hands _ , Harry … fuckin’ amazing.”  

The broken moan that forced its way out of Harry’s throat was entirely beyond his rather limited control, as was the way his hips thrust up harder into Eggsy.  Every ounce of Harry’s impressive composure disintegrated like a sandcastle at high tide when it came to Eggsy, when it came to  _ this _ .  Each bit of praise made his cock twitch, made his heart hammer harder against his ribcage, and made him desperate to be the lover Eggsy deserved.

Harry jerked Eggsy off faster, with a twist of the wrist on the upstroke that he knew he liked.  “I-I want to see you first,” Harry blurted out before his mind could catch up with the words that were tumbling out of him.  Luckily he was already so flushed that whatever additional blush came as a result of his embarrassment at asking for what he wanted was well hidden beneath it.

“Not gonna be a problem,” Eggsy attempted to smirk, but the effect was lost in a gasp when Harry dragged his thumb over the head of his cock.  “Harry,”  Eggsy groaned, making his name sound like a sinful sort of worship.  “Jus’ a little more.  That’s …. oh fuck, that’s…” Eggsy babbled, his body stilling and going tense.  Harry kept moving, giving shallow thrusts which were all that he was capable of with Eggsy’s weight on top of him and stroking Eggsy’s cock in quick, firm strokes.

Eggsy came with a ragged shout, ropes of it landing on Harry’s stomach and chest as Harry stroked him through it, felt his cock pulse with it until he gave a final full body shudder coupled with a sigh.  It took a moment before Eggsy came back to himself, opening his eyes and giving Harry a dopey grin as he bent forward again, planting his hands by Harry’s sides for better leverage.  “Your turn.”

Eggsy rocked his hips, lifting and dropping them quickly while he smiled at Harry.  Harry couldn’t quite smile back yet - his face was almost trapped in a paroxysm of pleasure that was nearing but not yet there.  The kind of open-mouthed, tense expression that to anyone unfamiliar with what it looked like on Harry, could almost think he was in pain.  If Harry had actually been in pain, chances were his expression would have been calm and unreadable, because pain, pain he could handle with ease and aplomb.  It was pleasure that broke down his formidable defenses and left him bare, vulnerable even.  

“Come on, Harry.  I wanna feel you come inside me.  You know how much I like having your come inside me, makes me feel like I belong to you.  Like ’m all yours.  Make me all yours, Harry.”

“Ooh!” Harry groaned, digging his fingers hard into Eggsy’s thigh.  He felt a spark run down his spine before his muscles tensed and his cock throbbed inside of Eggy’s tight arse, spilling inside of him as he came.  Harry bit down hard on his lip as he did, trying, and failing, to silence the moans that were coming out of him.  He was so engrossed in his own pleasure that he didn’t even realize that Eggsy was moaning right along with him, shifting and grinding his hips down until Harry was spent.

“Fuck, that’s nice,”  Eggsy sighed, letting Harry’s softening cock slip out of him before he flopped down next to him.  “Fantastic shag, as always.  Almost as good a shag as you are a boyfriend,” Eggsy said, still getting his breath back.  Harry reached for the tissues, cleaning himself off while offering a few to Eggsy.  “Ta,” he said, reaching down between his thighs and wincing just a little bit as he wiped away the come and lube that was leaking slowly out of him.

Tidied up a little bit, Harry rolled onto his side to face Eggsy, finding him already looking back.  They twined themselves together again, wrapping arms around each other and Eggsy insinuating a leg between Harry’s while he nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest.  Harry, for his part, pressed kisses into the top of Eggsy’s head.  “I love you,”  Harry almost whispered, just a breath of air through Eggsy’s hair.

“I love you too, Harry,”  Eggsy said, tilting his face up to look Harry in the eye.  “You’re brilliant.  Can’t imagine what I’d ever do without you.”  

The kiss that followed was slow and soft, devoid of any urgency, of any desire beyond simply being there together.  Harry relished it.  He loved the tender moments they shared most of all - moments like this one, or as they stood next to each other in the morning brushing their teeth, or nestled up on the couch watching a film.  Those were the important things to Harry.  The small things, the everyday partnership things that he never dreamed he could have with someone he loved as dearly as he loved Eggsy.

And Eggsy knew it.  He knew that Harry needed the casual intimacy, not just the sex, but the lingering touches and the kisses goodbye, and every bit of slightly soppy domestic bliss that he could give him.  He was a quick learner after all, adaptable, and Harry watched him learn exactly what he needed and when without ever having asked for it.    

So as they lay there, tangled in each other, in the slightly sticky, sweaty outcome of their love, Harry knew that even though he might still be awkward, or embarrassed sometimes, he knew, deep in his heart, that he never needed to be afraid with Eggsy at his side.   


**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)  
>  Special thanks to [Ash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475) for the excellent title!


End file.
